totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wśród amazońskiej dziczy..
Total Drama: New World – odcinek 5. Ekran, podobnie jak w końcówce czwartego odcinka pokazuje nam Temple. Ta siedzi przed kamerami i śledzi zawodników, którzy wyruszyli na miasto w poszukiwanie czegoś. Temple: Jesteście ciekawi co robią ? To zaraz wyjawię, jednak na początek skrót wydarzeń z poprzedniego odcinka. Izumi przełączaj. Izumi nadjechała na obrotowym krześle i nacisnęła guzik, a nam ukazała się sceneria poprzednich wydarzeń. W tle tłumaczyła główna prowadząca. Temple: Doświadczyliśmy kilku zalążków konfliktów czy wstępnych sojuszy. Widzimy teraz rozmawiających Sophię oraz Trinity. Remigiusz, który ledwo wyszedł cały z skoku pod wpływem Matthew. Johna i Yukiyo spiskujących przeciwko Irinie. Na koniec pokazano halę widowiskową, na której trwał mecz. Irina i Mario oraz Izumi wraz z Temple zostali oblani czekoladą w wyniku żartu jednego żartownisia. Izumi: Ta czekolada była taka mniam, swoją drogą. Wrócę tam jak to wszystko się skończy, żeby poznać jaka to była. ;3 Przypomniała sobie o tamtej scenie i miała ochotę na spróbowanie tego jeszcze raz. Temple spojrzała na nią i coś zapisała. Temple: Mogłam cię zostawić tam i mogłabym szukać innej asystentki. Izumi: Beze mnie nie poradzisz sobie w tym programie ani jednego odcinka, zważając że… Została potraktowana w tym momencie wepchnięciem w usta papierka przez Temple, przez co nie dokończyła. Temple: Zobaczmy teraz jakie rozmowy odbyły się przed samym zadaniem. Puszczono nagranie. Między innymi urywek rozmów Iriny, Vicky oraz Trinity o chłopakach w programie, tajemnicze zniszczenie kamery w ekskluzywnej strefie czy też podchody Mario, Johna oraz Elijah z dodatkiem naszego członka załogi. Sceneria odcinka zmieniła się i kolejny raz przerwano przypominanie. Temple: Ano właśnie. Izumi idź po niego. Muszę z nim nieco rzeczy ustalić. Just now. Izumi niechętnie powstała i wyszła z kabiny prowadzących. Temple kontynuowała przypominanie i mały research z poprzedniego odcinka. Temple; Zatrzymaliśmy się na Madagaskarze, gdzie naszym zawodnikom przyszło zwiedzanie tamtejszej dżungli. Nie obyło się bez niespodziewanych trudności. Skrót wydarzeń z dżungli: Team Rock dowodzony przez Remigiusza, który tym samym błądził dzięki temu zawodnikowi. Michael oraz Elijah i mały pojedynek z zwierzętami na wyspie. Sophia, Abner i Olivia spotykający pingwiny lub lemury z ich królem Julianem na czele. Na koniec John, który odnajduje tajemniczo odpowiadającego Noaha, odpowiedzialnego za przygotowania zadania. Zaginął również przez jakiś czas Elijah, którego kamery uchwyciły parę godzin później. Stop klatka po raz 3 czy 4. Temple: Niestety nie mogę odpuścić mu tego, że zaginął. Więc wypada. Wzrusza obojętnie ramionami. Temple: Zawodnikom przekazałam też nieco nowych wiadomości. Zaś co do tajemniczego kucharza… oto on. W tym momencie nadchodzi Izumi i przekraczający próg pomieszczenia tajemniczy osobnik, którym okazał się… Gruby: Hahahah! Powracam i powkurzam trochę mój były wstrętny team. Szczególnie Remigiusza. Gruby zatrząsnął brzuchem, nieco go pokazując i rozsypał nieco przypraw przed siebie. Izumi zrobiło się niedobrze widząc odsłonięty goły, tłusty brzuch. Temple: Powitajmy uprzejmie Grubego, który wraca by nam trochę nabić oglądalności! A nam zostaje rozpocząć odcinek Total Drama: New World! Prowadząca zaklaskała a nam zaczął ukazywać się opening: ' Madagskar – samolot: Lekko cofnęliśmy się w czasie i wróciliśmy z wydarzeniami po końcówce czwartego odcinka. Widzimy cały komplet uczestników, którzy nadal są w programie. Stoi również prowadząca, która zaczyna… drugą część wypowiedzi z ostatniego zdania poprzedniego odcinka. '''Temple: Zaś co do Teamów to… chwilowo jesteście bez nich. Uczestnicy spojrzeli się zaskoczeni na wypowiedź prowadzącej. Sophia pierwsza podnosi rękę chcąc o coś spytać. Temple oddaje jej głos, by mogła zapytać. Sophia: Czy to znaczy, że jesteśmy… W pytanie wtrąca się jej Matthew. Matthew: Doszliśmy już do rozłączenia ? Wreszcie. Mruknął ostatnie słowo pod nosem. Sophia tylko pokiwała niezadowolona głową, że wtrąca się jak nie trzeba. Temple: Well… Team Broadway przestaje istnieć to fakt. Lecz co do pozostałych to… W tym momencie Izumi podchodzi, podając jej jakiś spis. Temple: Zostaniecie podzieleni na Team Rock oraz Anime Weebs. Zapytacie teraz kto z kim będzie w teamie ? Odpowiedź jest taka: Sami zadecydujecie o swoim przydziale. Mam dla was mini zadanko. Waszym zadaniem jest odnalezienie w pobliskim mieście Toliara symboli należących do obu Teamów. Dokładniej mini chorągiewek pochowanych po skrawkach miasta. Team Rock ma chorągiewkę z malunkiem skały. Zaś Anime Weebs – malunek twarzy z mema AYAYA. W tym momencie zaczęła lecieć jakaś dziwna melodyjka. Izumi wyskoczyła i zaczęła wykonywać to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wnNW4HyDtg Po zakończeniu oberwała w łeb od Temple, trzymającą patelnię. Wyrzuciła ją za siebie. Izumi zaś sunęła na ziemię. Temple: Mogłam się domyślić, że coś takiego odwalisz. Weebs Out the door. Ale wracając... Przetarła nieco ręce i kończyła swoją wypowiedź. Temple: Niekoniecznie musicie być nadal w tym samym teamie co byliście. Wszystko zależy od waszego szczęścia. Żeby znaleźć chorągiewki z którymś z Teamów, musicie patrzeć za wskazówkami, które znajdźcie przy dużo większych chorągiewkach. Z łatwością można je dostrzec z dalszej odległości, mają malunek loga samolotu. Tam znajdziecie wypisane wskazówki, które pomogą wam odnaleźć wasz przydział do Teamu Rock/Anime Weebs. Prowadząca zerknęła na zawodników, którzy kiwnęli głową że zrozumieli. Temple: Chyba zrozumieliście, jeszcze jakieś pytania ? Nastała uboga cisza. Nikt się nie odezwał. Temple: Wystartujemy na zewnątrz. Tak oficjalnie. Pstryknięcie palcami i zmiana sceny. Każdy pojawił się poza samolotem. Wszyscy w oczekiwaniu na rozpoczęcie wyścigu szczurów. Temple: Gotowi do startu ? START. Wystrzeliła w górę, trafiając w swój samolot przez zmianę kierunku lotu. Zawodnicy wbiegli na tereny miasta Madagaskaru. Wytężali wzrok za dwu-metrowymi chorągiewkami. Każdy rozdzielił się po mieście i szukał… Na chwilę pokazano Temple. Temple; Trochę inaczej wygląda jak to opisałam. Ale już trudno. Wyszczerzyła się i monitorowała przebieg zadania. Madagaskar, Zadanie: Zauważamy błądzących po mieście zawodników, wytężających wzrokiem za znacznikami. Przez chwile widzimy zawodników takich jak Matthew, Irina, Abner czy Sophia. Nie mieli jednak szczęścia. Odcinek nieco przyśpieszył prędkość pokazywania odcinka, aż w końcu jeden z zawodników natrafił na pierwszy ślad w zadaniu, uruchamiając tym samym lawinę znalezisk u innych. Pierwszym szczęśliwcem, a raczej szczęśliwą okazała się: Olivia: Te miasto… tak błądzić po nim można. Nigdy więcej nie zgodzę się na przylot do tego kraju. NIGDY! Znajdowała się przy tablicy, która była mapą miasta. Obok była wbita flaga z oznaczonym punktem kontrolnym. Przy niej stał stolik, na którym znajdowała się skrzynka, w której trzymana była podpowiedź co zrobić dalej. Olivia: Spójrzmy co jeszcze mnie czeka. Zajrzała wzrokiem na skrzynię, wyciągając z niej karteczkę. Na niej przeczytała kilka słów. „Twój wzrok musi skierować się na koziorożca.” Notka - „Jest to późna odmiana rzodkiewek o białych, wydłużonych korzeniach.” Olivia: Muszę poszukać czegoś związanego z horoskopem, jeśli dobrze rozumiem. Nie do końca kumam tej notki. Ale może się przydać dalej. Dziewczyna udała się na poszukiwanie tajemniczego koziorożca. ---- '' '' Po dziewczynie kilka osób zdołało dostrzec chorągiewki. Zaczynamy maraton wśród tych, którzy dotarli do pierwszego etapu wędrówki po mieście. Na początek poczynania... Vicky: Nikogo nie spotkałam od dłuższego czasu. Widziałam jedynie w oddali Olivię czy Matthew. Ale panuje tu taki zgiełk. Zawodniczka przebywała w tym momencie przed szkołą. Podchodzi do flagi, która stała tuż przed wejściem do budynku. Na spokojnie otwiera skrzynkę, położoną na stoliku i wyjmuje kartkę. Na niej napisane: „Twój następny przystanek czeka na ciebie przy sklepie zoologicznym. Udaj się tam, by poznać dalsze wskazówki.” oraz notka „Jest to zwierzę drapieżne z rodziny kun.” Vicky schowała kartkę do skrzyni. Zapamiętała swoją zdolnością zapamiętywania cały tekst zawarty na kartce i odłożyła. Vicky: To może chodzić o… Kamera zerwała się i obraz zaśnieżył przez dosłownie 3 sekundy, by przejść do następnej osoby. ---- '' '' Poczynania Matthew: Matthew: Śmierdzi tu jak w jakimś skunksowym schronisku niż miejscu dla hodowli psów. Zatykał nos, będąc wśród hodowli psów rasy Coton de Tuléar. Odezwał się lektor, krótkie info o tej rasie: Lektor: Coton de Tulear – rasa psa należąca do grupy psów do towarzystwa. Wysokość od 22-32 zależne od płci, Jego futro jest w całości białe. Jest znana właśnie z Madagaskaru jako główne miejsce pochodzenia. Powrót do programu i poczynań Matthew. Jak jego poprzedniczki znajduje chorągiew i wskazówkę nr 1: „Twój następny przystanek czeka przy szkole. Odnajdź go i podążaj dalej” oraz notka „Jest to przedmiot najczęściej w kształcie krążka, służący do zapinania, łączenia jednej części z drugą, mającą odpowiednią dziurkę lub pętelkę” Matthew: Pff… bezużyteczne informacje. Nie przeczytał do końca i poszedł sobie, by odszukać szkołę. ---- Poczynania Michaela: Michael dotarł w tym czasie do holu hotelu, w którego środku znajdowała się chorągiewka na specjalnym stojaku. Stał również stolik z wskazówkami: „Udaj się do portu. Tam czeka cię wskazówka, gdzie podążysz dalej.” oraz notka „ Inaczej spadnięcie z czegoś.” Michael: Inaczej spadnięcie ? Jakaś krzyżówka ? Zamyślony wybiegł z hotelu i udał się w stronę portu, który był oznaczony że jest jakieś 2 kilometry od hotelu. ---- Poczynania Iriny: Irina: Rozstrzelałabym tych brudasów. Nam Niemcom nie przystoi w takim miejscu być. Scena się zatrzymała. Widzimy Temple w kabinie dowodzenia, strzeliła facepalma. Temple: Wyczyść te słowo i zmień na jakieś przyjemniejsze. Rzuciła do Izumi, ta przytaknęła. Temple odwraca się widząc, że kamera za nią nagrywa. Uśmiechnęła się kłopotliwie do kamery. Ostatecznie przekaz był taki: Irina: Poobijałabym tych brudasów… Irina przeszła przez plac pełen tubylców i znalazła chorągiew w sklepie zoologicznym. Obok jak już każdy wie znajdował się stolik i skrzynka. Wyciąga karteczkę, na której napisane: „Hodowla psów jest twoim następnym celem piechoty. Udaj się tam po więcej informacji.” oraz notka „W szermierce cięcie lub pchnięcie zadane bezpośrednio po udanej własnej zasłonie.” Irina: Szermierka ha ? Proste, że to… Wyciszony głos. Widzimy tylko jak Irina wybiega z sklepu i rusza na teren hodowli. ---- Poczynania Abnera: Abner dociera przed teren parkingu przy jakimś większym sklepie w tym mieście. Chorągiew już stała wraz z stolikiem i skrzynką. Abner: Nie spodziewałem się, że mają w tym kraju market. No nic… Podchodzi do stolika, wyjmuje kartkę. „Twój drugi chechpoint czeka w magazynach na północ od sklepu. Tam dalsze instrukcje.” oraz notka „ Potomstwo jednego osobnika o identycznych właściwościach dziedzicznych powstałe w drodze rozmnażania wegetatywnego” Abner: Pff.. łatwizna. Mruknął cicho i pobiegł w północ, dzięki pomocy kompasu wbudowanego przed sklepem. ---- Poczynania Trinity: Trinity w tym momencie znalazła się przy terenach magazynowych, do których ma się udać nomen omen Abner. Dostrzega cel swojej podróż tu – chorągiew oraz stolik. Trinity: Zabłądziłam, a mimo to się udało coś znaleźć. Dziewczyna zabrała za kartkę i przeczytała w myślach zdania: „Udaj się na pola uprawne. Tam dostaniesz dalsze wskazówki, gdzie podążyć” oraz notka „To punkt, miejsce równo oddalone od obu krańców czegoś” Trinity: 'Środek ? ''Zamyślona pobiegła szukać pól uprawnych, znajdujących się na krańcach miasta. ---- Poczynania Remigiusza: '''Remigiusz: Bieganie po mieście. -,- Też mi super zajęcie na zadanie do podziału drużyn. Mruknął niezadowolony i znalazł się parku narodowym. Przyciągnęła go chorągiew i stolik, które miał szukać. Remigiusz: Remi na tropie. Lets see… Na kartce zawarte informacje: „Odnajdź tablice, zawierającą mapę miasta. Tam dalsze instrukcje” oraz notka „To niewysokie drzewo strefy śródziemnomorskiej dające smaczne owoce” Remigiusz: Owoce są dla słabych, tylko kebab ;3 Podążył w nieznanym kierunku, ku znalezieniu tablicy. ---- Poczynania Sophii: Sophia znalazła się pod muzeum, gdzie wisiał namalowany znak koziorożca. Była również chorągiew i stolik. Wzięła za kartkę i po cichu przeczytała: „Twoja dalsza część czeka z instrukcją w national parku. Udaj się tam” oraz notka „ Dawny przyrząd do mierzenia czasu, złożony z dwóch szklanych naczyń stożkowych połączonych wąskim kanalikiem, przez który przesącza się woda lub suchy piasek” Sophia: Łatwizna. Udała się w dalszą wędrówkę, w stronę national parku oznaczonego, że jest jakieś 1,5 km od tego miejsca. ---- Poczynania Mario: Odnalazł drogę do portu. Pomyślał, że tam pewnie coś znajdzie i spostrzegł chorągiew wraz ze stolikiem. Doczłapał się tam. Zewsząd panował smród ryb wszelakiego gatunku. Mario: 'Czasem trzeba trochę pocierpieć. Smród to nic niezwykłego. ''Rzucił do siebie, aż zerknął na kartkę… „Znajdujesz się w 1 etapie swojej wędrówki. Odnajdź drogę do fabryki i znajdź drugą wskazówkę” oraz notka „Automatyczne urządzenie do wycierania szyb i reflektorów w samochodach, składające się z ramienia oraz połączonego z nim ogumionego piórka.” Przejechał jeszcze raz wzrokiem po notce. 'Mario: '''Krzyżówka ? Proste hasło. ''Ruszył w nieznanym kierunku, by odnaleźć fabryki. ---- Poczynania Yukiyo: W tym momencie do wspomnianej fabryki, która jest następnym celem Mario dotarła różowo włosa. '''Yukiyo: Znajdę tu jakieś narzędzia do tortur ? ;3 Niestety widziała jedynie chorągiew i stolik między dwoma budynkami, gdzie przechowywany był ryż czy inne przyprawy. Puściła wzrokiem w litery i przeczytała: „Twoja wędrówka powinna teraz skierować swe kroki ku hotelowi. Tam dalsze instrukcje.” oraz notka „W okresie II wojny światowej czołg niemiecki ciężkiego typu.” Yukiyo: 'Druga wojna światowa ? Chciałoby się doświadczyć jej. Może będzie III niedługo ? ''Podskakując z myślą o III wojnie światowej udała się w stronę hotelu. ---- Poczynania Johna: Błądząc dotarł na obrzeża, gdzie znajdowały się pola uprawne. Tam, przy jednym z domku jego wzrok zauważył chorągiew wbitą w ziemię i stolik. '''John: Zasyfiały kraj. Biedota przypomina mi przeszłość. Wyjął kartkę i sunął wzrokiem po treści. „Skieruj swe kroki ku lokalnemu sklepowi, największemu w mieście. Tam czekają dalsze wskazówki.” oraz dodatkowa notka „Drapieżny ssak morski.” John: Rekin ? To by było za łatwe… Bez zawahania ruszył ku sklepowi. Wyzwanie część 2: Wszyscy zakończyli już pierwszy etap poszukiwań. Udając się na następny swój cel niektórzy minęli siebie. Jednak na tyle skupieni nad zadaniem nie zauważyli siebie nawzajem. ---- Poczynania Michaela: Jako pierwszy dociera do swojego drugiego checkpointu z wszystkich zawodników. Odnalazł w mieście port. Dotarł do chorągiewki i stolika. Wyjął z niej kartkę i ostatnie wydawało mu się instrukcje: „Finałowa część czeka cię gdzieś w fabrykach. Udaj się tam i zakończ wyzwanie” oraz notka „Jest to nakazanie wykonania czego.” i dodane również pod nim zdanie, jako Post Scriptum: „Pamięć lub wiedza pozwoli ci mieć wybór.” Michael: 'Pamięć ? To będzie problem... ''Michael nie zdołał sięgać pamięcią dalej niż 5 minut. Uderzył się nawet w głowę i nic to nie dało. No poza bólem głowy. Udał się w kierunku fabryk, gdzie dostał podpowiedź od tubylca w którą stronę iść. ---- Poczynania Trinity: Dziewczyna dotarła na tereny pól uprawnych, gdzie czekała druga runda wyzwania. Wzięła kartkę i zerknęła na tekst… „Twoja ostatnia część wyzwania czeka na ciebie przy sklepie, będącym tym głównym mieście.” oraz notka „Jedna z dwóch równych części jakiejś całości” jest również dodatkowe Post Scriptum: „Pamięć lub wiedza pozwoli ci mieć wybór.” '''Trinity: To punkt, miejsce równo oddalone od obu krańców czegoś... Rzuciła z pamięci do siebie tekst i udała w kierunku sklepów. ---- Poczynania Vicky: Ostatnie miejsce na podium na tym etapie przy drugim chechpointcie zajęła Vicky. Dotarła przed sklep zoologiczny. Wzięła za kartkę, na której napisane było: „Musisz udać się teraz do hodowli psów. Tam ostatnie instrukcje i finałowa część.” oraz notka „Podziemna kryjówka zwierzęca” jak i P.S. „Pamięć lub wiedza pozwoli ci mieć wybór.” Vicky: Już rozumiem o co chodzi. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu i podążyła ku hodowli psów. ---- Poczynania Iriny: Tuż poza podium na tym etapie znalazła się czcigodna Niemka. Postawiła swe kroki przy hodowli. Psy odganiała nogą, bądź od czasu do czasu zawarczała na niektóre, które przestraszone uciekały byle dalej. Wyjęła kartkę i odczytała ten tekst: „Twój ostatni postój czeka w twoim nomen omen miejscu pracy. Szkoła – udaj się tam i ukończ swe wyzwanie.” + notka „Jest to cięta, trafna i szybka odpowiedź” P.S. również „Pamięć lub wiedza pozwoli ci mieć wybór.” Irina: Pff… też mi łamigłówka. Odganiając psiaki na boki wyszła z hodowli. Szukać zaczęła wtedy szkoły. ---- Poczynania Sophii: Sophia jako piąta znalazła swój cel pieszej wizyty przybywając przed National Park. Pociągnęła dłonią za krawędź stolika, zabierając powolnym ruchem kartkę. Zaczęła czytać: „Jesteś na drugim z trzech etapów tego zadania. Przed tobą czeka ostatni. Odnajdź w mieście tablicę, gdzie skończysz wyzwanie” notka „Jest to plakat zawiadamiający o czyjejś śmierci i pogrzebie” oraz P.S. „Pamięć lub wiedza pozwoli ci mieć wybór.” Sophia: Logiczna całość. Ruszyła dalej w wyzwaniu. Błotnista ziemia spowijała teren w kierunku miasta i tablicy, gdzie zmierza Japonka. ---- Poczynania Olivii: Kolejna dziewczyna, którą zepchnęli wcześniej wspominani zawodnicy z prowadzenia w końcu dotarła do stoiska znajdującego się przy muzeum, gdzie wisiał namalowany znak koziorożca. Zabrała kartkę i skupiła wzrok. „Odnajdź drogę do National Parku. Tam odpowiedź i przydział czeka ciebie.” notka „To zwisający kawałek zamarzniętej lub stężałej wody, cieczy, o mocno wydłużonym kształcie” P.S. „Pamięć lub wiedza pozwoli ci mieć wybór.” Olivia: Wszystko rozumiem już. Dziewczyna poszła. Zapytała przechodnia o National Parku. Mówił po angielsku i wskazał jej drogę. ---- Poczynania Yukiyo: Gdy połowa uczestników już dotarła do drugiego etapu i zaczynała trzeci – przy kolejny punkcie kontrolnym odnalazła się Yukiyo. Przybyła ona na miejsce przed hotelem. Wyjęła kartkę i zaczęła odczytywanie. „Twoja druga część już za tobą. Teraz ostatnia – podążaj w stronę skrzeczących mew i portu. Tam znajduje się końcowy etap” notka „Drapieżny ssak z rodziny kotów, o ubarwieniu od jasnożółtego do rdzawobrunatnego w czarne pręgi” i Post Scriptum „Pamięć lub wiedza pozwoli ci mieć wybór.” Yukiyo: Ugh, jakieś beznadziejne pier***enie. Zaczęła poszukiwania drogi do portu. ---- Poczynania Matthew: Do następnego swojego punktu dociera to podstępny chłopak. Znalazł się swoimi krokami przy szkole i tu wyciągnął kartkę z skrzynki. Dzieci przy szkole patrzyły z zaciekawieniem na chłopaka kończąc lekcje. Ten zirytowany gapiami znalazł rózgę przy stoliku i zaczął machać, udając opętanego. Dzieci uciekły zaraz po tym akcie Matthew. Matthew: Spójrzmy. „Udaj się do portu. Tam oczekuje ciebie końcowy etap zadania.” notka „To przycisk, za pomocą którego włącza się prąd elektryczny lub uruchamia jakiś automat, mechanizm, przyrząd” jak i P.S „Pamięć lub wiedza pozwoli ci mieć wybór.” Matthew: Męczące zadanie. Tylko bieganie i czytanie bzdur. Zrobiłbym to lepiej. Skierował się w stronę portu. ---- Poczynania Johna: Spadając o parę lokat jeśli chodzi o dotarcie do drugiego punktu znalazł się przed olbrzymim sklepem. Ruszył ręką do zawartości skrzynki, wcześniej uchylając ją nieco. „Twoja wędrówka niedługo się skończy. Finałowa część czeka gdzieś przy magazynach. Odnajdź punkt będący tam” dodatkowa notka „Jest to poruszanie i rozdrabnianie ziemi pługiem” oraz P.S „Pamięć lub wiedza pozwoli ci mieć wybór.” John: Yyy… drapieżny ptak morski ? Próbował przypomnieć sobie wcześniejszą notkę. Poszedł w nieznanym kierunku, zgadzającym się z stroną, gdzie powinny być magazyny. ---- Poczynania Abnera: Dość wysportowany chłopak pomimo swoich warunków nie mógł się odnaleźć w okolicach miasta. Jako jeden z ostatnich dociera do drugiego punktu, znajdującego się przy magazynach. Tam odczytuje notki przy chorągiewce i stoliku. „Gratulacje, w końcu dotarłeś tutaj. Twoja ostatnia część podróży kieruje cię w stronę pól uprawnych” dodatkowa notka „Jest to drzewo liściaste” jak i P.S „Pamięć lub wiedza pozwoli ci mieć wybór.” Abner: Dobra, muszę się pośpieszyć. Wybiegając z terenu magazynów spostrzegł w oddali wędrującego Elijaha, który zaginął. Zatrzymał się na chwile. Abner: Więc jednak żyje. Całe szczęście ale trzeba robić swoje. Pobiegł dalej, by skończyć wyzwanie. ---- Poczynania Remigiusz: Remigiuszowi dawało się we znaki upał panujący w tym miejscu. Cóż takie uroki Afryki. Wytarł pot z czoła i dociera przed tablicę informacyjną. Bierze za kartkę i odczytuje „Brawo, fatasko. Jesteś prawie u celu swojej finalnej części. Ta czeka na ciebie przy logu koziorożca. Bądź uważny i szukaj go” notka „Jest to pocisk artyleryjski lub ręczny” oraz P.S „Pamięć lub wiedza pozwoli ci mieć wybór.” Remigiusz: Jeszcze każą mi myśleć ? Dupki z programu. Ich niedoczekanie, nie będę przemęczał mózgu. Poszedł chwiejnym krokiem szukając wzrokiem loga. Nie miał już sił biegać. ---- Poczynania Mario: Ostatnią osobą, która dociera do drugich punktów kontrolnych jest rudowłosy chłopak. Nawet Remigiusz okazał się lepszy. Lepiej dla niego, że nie wie jak inni sobie poradzili już. Dociera do okolic fabryk i bierze kartkę do rąk.. „Twoja ostatnia podróż piechotą zabierze cię do punktu przed hotelem” notka „ Mata, zwykle prostokątna, umieszczana pod drzwiami” jak i P.S „Pamięć lub wiedza pozwoli ci mieć wybór.” Mario: Żeby okazało się, że będę mieć wybór. Pokierował się w stronę centrum, gdzie najpewniej znajdzie hotel. Wyzwanie, finałowa część: Każdy zakończył już dwie z trzech części wyzwania. Zobaczmy jak pójdzie im w ostatniej części. Do swojego finału jako pierwsza osoba dociera: ---- Poczynania Sophia: Jako pierwsza do finałowego punktu dociera Japonka. Przy punkcie, znajdującym się przy tablicy stoi jakiś stażysta z identyfikatorem podpisanym „A” , który będzie odpowiadał za prawidłowość oceny. Sophia zerknęła na niego i spytała. Sophia: Teraz muszę coś odpowiedzieć ? Stażysta A: '''Zgadza się. '''Sophia: I to wszystko ma coś wspólnego z notkami ? Stażysta A: Kierownictwo powiedzieli mi, że bystra jesteś. Nie mylili się. Twoje zadanie to wpierw odpowiedź na homonimy, która cie spotkała. Podaj hasło, które zgadza się z notkami. Mężczyzna spojrzał na uczestniczkę. Ta niemal po 2-3 sekundach odpowiedziała: Sophia: Chodziło o klepsydrę. Stażysta klasnął. Sophia odetchnęła, jednak mężczyzna dodał od siebie: Stażysta A: Musisz mi jeszcze przypomnieć notki. Sophia zaczęła rozmyślać nad tym co było podczas jej wędrówki. Zajęło jej dwie minuty przeszukiwanie pamięci z zadania. Sophia: Pierwsza to była: „Dawny przyrząd do mierzenia czasu, złożony z dwóch szklanych naczyń stożkowych połączonych wąskim kanalikiem, przez który przesącza się woda lub suchy piasek”, zaś drugi to: „Jest to plakat zawiadamiający o czyjejś śmierci i pogrzebie” Stażysta zaklaskał drugi raz. Zapisał wszystko, żeby dopiąć szczegóły i rzucił do dziewczyny. Stażysta A: 'Masz do wyboru numer jeden albo numer dwa. Odpowiedz, który wybierasz. ''Dziewczyna przez parę sekund stała zamyślona. W końcu dokonała wyboru. '''Sophia: Dwójka. Stażysta A: 'Możesz już wrócić do samolotu. Twój udział się skończył. Kieruj się w tamtą stronę. ''Odwrócił się i pokazał drogę za siebie. Był również znak o lotnisku będącym w tamtą stronę. '''Sophia: Nareszcie. Dzięki. Odetchnęła i pokierowała swoje kroki na lotnisko. Stażysta A połączył się krótkofalówką z prowadzącą, odpowiadając jej który numer wybrała Sophia. ---- '' '' Poczynania Abner: Chłopak zdołał w swojej wędrówce po mieście Toliara wyprzedzić kilka osób i dotarł do swojego finalnego punktu. Przy polach uprawnych, gdzie miał podążyć stał już przy chorągiewce i stoliku kolejny z stażystów oznaczony literą „M”. Abner podszedł do niego. Abner: Wyczuwam, że masz mi coś do przekazania. Stażysta M spojrzał na chłopaka. Wyciągnął kartkę, którą miał mu przeczytać i zaraz po chwili zrobił to: Stażysta M: Na początek odpowiedź na krzyżówkę, która była zawarta na kartkach. Abner chwile zastanowił się nad tym. W końcu odetchnął i odpowiedział: Abner: 'Odpowiedź to klon. ''Stażysta M zapisał to w jakimś swoim notatniku i dodał jeszcze: '''Stażysta M: Przypomnij mi również notki, które czytałeś. Abner bez większych ceregieli i sięgania pamięcią i na to odpowiedział. Abner: Pierwsza to „Drzewo liściaste”. Druga „Potomstwo jednego osobnika o identycznych właściwościach dziedzicznych powstałe w drodze rozmnażania wegetatywnego”. Abner skończył swój wywód i popatrzył na stażystę. Ten zanotował znów to, co powiedział. Na koniec zadał ostatnie pytanie. Stażysta M: Wybierz numer jeden albo dwa. Abner: Numer dwa. (PZ)Abner: Numer 1 wybierze większość egoistów i narcyzów. A wiem, którzy są zdolni do takiej odpowiedzi. Stażysta M: Podążaj za znakami takimi jak ten, a dojdziesz do samolotu. Tam oczekuj na koniec wyzwania. Pokazał mu informujący znak o lotnisku. Abner wzruszył ramionami i odszedł. Pomachał na koniec stażyście, który sam od siebie postąpił podobnie. Stażysta przekazał odpowiedź Abnera prowadzącej i odjechał. ---- '' '' Poczynania Johna: Na ostatni stopień podium zdołał wskoczyć w trzecim, finałowym etapem John. Dotarł on w miastowe okolice z magazynami. Czekał już tam osobnik z identyfikatorem „S”. Miał on dopilnować szczegółów trzeciej części. John: No elo. Stażysta podniósł nieco ręką i nieśmiało machnął. Przeszedł następnie do sedna. Stażysta S: Wyjaw mi odpowiedź od homonimów, których notki czytałeś. John pomasował nieco swoje czoło, próbując wytężyć swoją pamięć. John: Yyy.. „Jest to poruszanie i rozdrabnianie ziemi pługiem” oraz „Drapieżny ptak morski.”, więc… Stażysta S uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jakby złośliwie. Stażysta S: Oblałeś. W takim wypadku niech zdecyduje los. John wzdrygnął się na myśl, że przewalił swoją część. Stażysta wyjął jakąś monetę, cent amerykański. Stażysta S: Reszka – jesteś w Anime Weebs, orzeł – Team Rock. Pstryknął palcami, a moneta poleciała nieco do góry. W końcu opadła.. pozostała na ziemi. Los sprawił, że John wylądował w… Stażysta S: Reszka. Zostajesz członkiem Anime Weebs, więc zostaje życzyć powodzenia. Samolot czeka w tamtym kierunku. Stażysta pokazał mu kierunek. John zamyślony o tym na jakie osoby trafi odszedł. Stażysta oddał werdykt, kontaktując się z prowadzącą. Po chwili odjechał. ---- '' '' Poczynania Olivii: Poza podium na terenie Isalo National Parku doczłapała się Olivia. Zobaczyła, że stoi Stażysta z inicjałem „I” i oczekuje na nią przy stoliku i chorągiewce. Stażysta I: Witam zacną zawodniczkę. Poproszę na początek treść notek, które zostały dla ciebie zapisane. Olivia kiwała się nieco, próbując sięgać pamięcią. W końcu pewna swego rzuciła do stażysty odpowiedź. Olivia: '„Zwisający kawałek zamarzniętej lub stężałej wody, cieczy, o mocno wydłużonym kształcie” oraz „Późna odmiana rzodkiewek o czerwonych, wydłużonych korzeniach”. '''Stażysta I: '''Pudło. Nie czerwonych a białych. ''Olivia zaczęła coś próbować protestować. 'Olivia; '''Ale, ale… ''Stażysta I ustawił na stoliku dwie karteczki, na których było coś zapisane i kubki. Kubkami przykrył karteczki i zamieszał tak, że szło dostać oczopląsu. Skończył i zaprosił Olivię by odsłoniła swój wybór. '''Stażysta I: Niech twój czujny nos zdecyduje. Wybieraj. Oby szczęśliwie. Olivia wybrała kubek po lewej i odsłoniła zawartość. Olivia: Pozostaje w Anime Weebs. Hura ja. Zaklaskała zadowolona i podskoczyła. Stażysta kaszlnął i ukazał dziewczynie drogę do samolotu. Stażysta I: Podążaj wedle wskazówek i dojdziesz do samolotu. Olivia przytaknęła i pokierowała się wedle instrukcji. Stażysta przekazał wyniki prowadzącej i odjechał. ---- '' '' Poczynania Irina: Czołowe piątkę uczestników zamyka w tym momencie nasza Niemka – Irina. Znajduje miejsce, które jest bliskie temu co znała przed programem – szkoła. Zauważa tam jakieś dzieci, które podbiegają po chwili do niej. Ta syknęła i drapnęła dwójkę z nich swoimi pazurami. Uciekły w popłochu. Pozostał tylko nieco zdziwiony zajściem stażysta z inicjałem „R”. Przejechał po głowie i podrapał się. Irina podeszła do niego po instrukcje. Zrozumiała, że to przy nim czeka ją ostatnia część. Irina: I cóż to teraz mnie tu czeka, że przysłali pomocnika ? Stażysta R: Podaj hasło oraz notki, które znajdowały się przy poprzednich etapach. Irina przejechała palcem po ustach i usiadła po turecku na ziemi. W tym stanie najbardziej wydawało jej się skupiać. Po 2-3 minutach ciszy i spokoju wokół powstała by oddać odpowiedź. Irina: Notki to „W szermierce cięcie lub pchnięcie zadane bezpośrednio po udanej własnej zasłonie” oraz „Cięta, trafna i szybka odpowiedź”, zaś odpowiedź to riposta. Pomocnik w show klasnął i rzucił pytaniem do Iriny. Stażysta R: Wybieraj numer jeden albo dwa. Irina: Mhm. Wybieram jedynkę. (PZ)Irina: Synonim zwycięstwa. Wypięła piersi do przodu w zwierzeniu i skończyło się. Stażysta R kiwnął głową i wyjaśnił jej, że pozostaje nadal w Team Rock. Pokazał jej drogę do samolotu. Gdy odeszła połączył się z prowadzącymi i oddał im w całości odpowiedź Niemki. Po paru chwilach od podania wszystkiego odjechał na skuterku. ---- '' '' Poczynania Vicky: Zawodniczka byłego Team Rock dociera do swojego punktu finalnego zaraz po Irinie, lecz na terenach hodowli psów Coton De Tulear. Tam, jak i w poprzednich przypadkach siedzi przy stoliku stażysta. Ten tutaj oznaczony jest literą „T”. Vicky przystaje przed pomocnikiem. Ten powstaje i zaczynaj wyjaśniać. Stażysta T: Podaj mi nazwę hasła od homonimów oraz tekst pomocniczych notek. Vicky błądziła myślami po przeszukaniu umysłu. Żarówka się zapaliła. Ona rzuciła do asystenta: Vicky: „Podziemna kryjówka zwierzęca” oraz „Zwierzę drapieżne z rodziny kun” a hasło w nich: Norka. Stażysta klasnął. W końcu spytał... Stażysta T: Który numer wybierzesz ? Jedynka czy dwójka ? Vicky nie zastanawiając się rzuciła do niego „Jeden”. Ten zapisał to. Wyjaśnił jej, że pozostaje dalej w Teamie Rock i wskazał jej drogę do samolotu, gdzie czeka na nią już prowadząca. Dziewczyna przytaknęła i podążyła za wskazówkami. Stażysta przekazał informacje jakie miał do Temple i po tym odjechał na skuterze. ---- '' '' Poczynania Mario: Rudowłosy osobnik wydostał się z ostatniego miejsca, jakie zajmował po drugim etapie. Przytargał swój zadek pod hotel, gdzie odbędzie się jego ostatnia część. Podchodzi do stażysty oznaczonego „K” i oczekuje tego co mu powie. Stażysta K: 'Wyjaśnij mi hasło twojego homonimu oraz notki, które miały ci pomóc w tym. ''Mario uśmiechnął się kłopotliwie i odpowiedział mu: '''Mario: „Mata, zwykle prostokątna, umieszczana pod drzwiami” i yyy… nie pamiętam więcej. Odpowiedź wiem, że to wycieraczka. Chłopaka zżarła trema i zapomniał o drugiej notce. Stażysta wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział, że nie będzie dłużej czekać. Zawiązał na oczach chłopaka chustę, przez którą nic nie widział. Kazał mu wybrać w ciemno swoją drużynę. Poprowadził go słownie pod stolik i kazał ręką zabrać jeden kubek, w którym czeka kartka z nazwą teamu. Ten uczynił to i… Stażysta K: 'Twoim teamem pozostaje dalej Team Rock. ''Chłopak zdjął z oczu chustę i kiwnął głową. '''Mario: Mogę wiedzieć z kim jestem ? Stażysta K: Tego to nie wiem, przekonasz się jak wrócisz do samolotu. Droga do samolotu prowadzi tamtędy. Wskazał mu palcem na drogę i zapisał wszystko co miało miejsce w notatniku. Chłopak odszedł, a asystent przy zadaniu przekazał prowadzącej wszystko. Następnie odjechał. ---- Poczynania Michaela: Jako kolejny przed oblicze stażystów dociera Michael. Dotarł on na tereny fabryk. Stażysta oznaczony literą „I” wyjawia mu całości operacji, na którą ma odpowiedzieć poprawnie. Był to inny osobnik niż ten, którego spotkała Olivia. Stażysta I: Twoje zadanie tutaj to wyjawienie hasła oraz notek odnośnie hasła. Michael chwile próbował myśleć. Jednak nic nie zapamiętał z notek i skwitował krótko. Michael; Nie wiem. Chłopak głowę skierował na dół, patrząc teraz na podłoże. Zawiedziony przez moment, gdyż odezwał się stażysta. Stażysta I: Rzut monetą zdecyduje. Reszka – Anime Weebs, orzeł – Team Rock. Pomocnik podrzucił monetę. Ta kręcąc się wielokrotnie przy spadaniu w końcu dotknęła podłoża. Oboje spojrzeli, którą część pokazuje. I było wszystko już jasne. Stażysta I: 'Lądujesz w Team Rock. Orzeł. ''Michael jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Stażysta zapisał wszystko co się stało w notatniku. '''Stażysta I: Droga do samolotu prowadzi tam. Przed wylotem poznasz skład swojej drużyny. Uczestnik podążył wskazaną ścieżką. Stażysta opowiedział o wszystkim szefostwu i odjechał na skuterze. ---- '' '' Poczynania Yukiyo: Japonka kończy swój udział przy zadaniu na dziewiątym miejscu. Znalazła się w miejskim porcie. Odnalazła stolik, przy którym już znajdował się stażysta oznaczony literą „O”. Stażysta zaczął swoją dolę.. Stażysta O: '''Podaj mi hasło oraz notki, które są ważne w twoim wyzwaniu. '''Yukiyo: Jakie notki ? Jakie hasło ? Chcesz zostać moim pieskiem testowym ? Stażysta wyjął paralizator i potraktował nim różowowłosą. Przyczepił do niej kartkę z nazwą „Team Rock” i zabrał na skuterze na lotnisko. ---- Poczynania Matthew: Czołową 10, a raczej jedną z ostatnich pozycji w znalezieniu chorągiewki odnalazł ten chłopak. Wyznaczona trasa poprowadziła go do sklepu zoologicznego, przed którym teraz przyszło mu stać. Stażysta z literą M (inny niż spotkany przez Abnera) powstał w krzesła i odczytał swój tekst.. Stażysta M: Odpowiedz mi hasło oraz notki, którymi miałeś się wspomóc. Matthew miał wyraźnie wywalone w osobnika i bardziej zainteresowały go zwierzęta w sklepie. Stażysta M: No dobrze, skoro tak… Nacisnął na jakiś guzik. Chłopak został wyrzucony przez jakiś mechanizm w podłodze z wnętrza sklepu. Matthew: Eh… mam słuchać jakichś pierdół ? Nawet nie pamiętam ich. Stażysta M wyjął kubki. Zamieszał nimi i kazał wybierać. Pod spodem każdej była kartka z nazwą Teamu. Matthew wybrał tą po prawej stronie. „Team Rock” - tą nazwę wylosował. Matthew: Dobra, ale skąd mam wiedzieć z kim jestem ? (PZ)Matthew: Koniec bycia w tym marnie nazwanym Japońskim shitcie. Stażysta M: Odpowiedź czeka przed samolotem. Ruszaj w tamtą stronę. Pomocnik wskazał mu drogę. Ten wyruszył przed siebie w tamtą stronę. Stażysta dał informacje prowadzącej, na koniec było słychać. Stażysta M: …Team Rock już mam pełny skład… Następnie wyłączył odbiornik i odjechał. ---- Poczynania Remigiusza: Przedostatni dociera Polski streamer. Jest cały spocony i pada przed nogami stażysty oznaczonego literą N. Znajdujemy się teraz przed muzeum z logiem koziorożca. Remigiusz: Wody, wody. Rzucił do niego zdyszanym głosem. Stażysta widząc, że chłop nie ma kondycji i nacierpiał się podarował mu butelkę. Stażysta N: '''W sumie i tak nie ma znaczenia już co powiesz. Lądujesz w Anime Weebs. A teraz wsiadaj na skuter. '''Remigiusz: Dzięki ci dobry człowieku. Oboje wsiedli i skierowali się w stronę lądowisk samolotów. ---- Poczynania Trinity: Ostatnia dotarła do końcowego etapu. Wyprzedził ją nawet Remigiusz. Dlaczego ? Błądziła za bardzo i miała starcia z lokalnymi i musiała okrążać nieco teren. Znalazła się przy sklepie. Stażysta E zaprosił ją do siebie. Stażysta E: Coś długa była twoja podróż… Trinity: Lokalni mieszkańcy to idioci. Nic nie poradzę. Stażysta E: Zresztą nieważne. Twój team to Anime Weebs. Wsiadaj i trzymaj się. Inni już czekają. Trinity: Przynajmniej darmowa podwózka ^^ Wsiedli na skuter i odjechali na lotnisko. Samolot, przed wylotem: Wszyscy już zdołali dotrzeć do lotniska, przed miejscem stania samolotu. Zebrali się tam wszyscy zawodnicy oraz ekipa programu w postaci Temple oraz Izumi. Yukiyo została obudzona i stała również. Temple: Zanim podam wam wasze nowe teamy, jak podobało się wyzwanie ? Wyszczerzyła się ciekawa co zawodnicy powiedzą. Sophia: Było całkiem zno… Yukiyo/Matthew/Remigiusz: Nigdy więcej tyle łażenia! Temple: To dobrze, że się cieszycie. Tam gdzie polecimy czeka was jeszcze dłuższa podróż pieszo. Niektórzy spojrzeli teraz morderczym wzrokiem w Temple. Temple: Ale do rzeczy. Teamy… Zacznijmy od składu Team Rock. Ma się teraz tak: Spojrzała na wyniki zadania spisane w notatniku. Temple: - Vicky - Irina - Yukiyo - Matthew - Mario - Michael Yukiyo i Irina zmierzyły się wzrokiem. Yukiyo/Irina: Czemu z NIĄ?!! Wkurzone patrzyły się na siebie. Mario oraz Matthew wzruszyli jedynie ramionami. Zaś do Vicky podszedł Michael i coś tam zaczęli rozmawiać. Temple: Zaś pozostali to Anime Weebs, czyli: - John - Remigiusz - Trinity - Sophia - Abner - Olivia Olivia: Jestem dalej z Abnerem. Trinity i Abner szczęśliwi przytulili się do siebie, że są teraz razem w teamie. Remigiusz zbił piątkę z Johnem. Sophia: Mogło być gorzej. Temple: 'A teraz zapraszam już szybko na pokład bo czas nagli. ''Zawodnicy pośpiesznie weszli do samolotu popędzani przez prowadzący. Wyruszyli z lotniska i pojawili się na przestrzeni powietrznej. Samolot, podróż: Powietrzna maszyna wyruszyła już w kierunku Ameryki Północnej, gdzie czeka ich następny cel podróży. W tym momencie lecą już nad Atlantykiem. Zobaczmy co w samolocie piszczy u zawodników oraz ekipy… Kabina prowadzących: Temple oraz Izumi sprawdzają już tam połączenie z ekipą, będącą w Ameryce Południowej. '''Temple: Halo, halo. Temple do ekipy... Izumi zaczęła przedrzeźniać Temple. Izumi: Moshi moshi. Izumi desu. Temple przystawiła rękę do jej ramienia i odepchnęła ją na bok. Temple: Nie śmieszne memy. Zachowuj się poważniej. Wtedy połączyła się z ekipą w Ameryce Południowej. Nie było widać obrazu z rozmawiającymi, słychać jedynie dźwięk. ???: '''Halo. Już was słyszymy. '''Temple: Czy wszystko jest przygotowane jak trzeba ? ???: Tak, tak. Były zawodnik Total Dramy nadzorował nas i wszystko jest dobrze. Usłyszeliśmy też wspomnianego zawodnika. Wyraźnie był zniecierpliwiony. ???: Czemu przysłaliście mnie w to miejsce ? Wiecie przecież o moich alergiach… Temple: Spokojnie, mamy zapas adrenaliny. Prawda ? ???: Mamy całe pudło. Dwie strzykawki musiał użyć. Temple: W dżungli nic się nie wydarzyło ? ???: Mieliśmy kilka spotkań z zwierzętami. Nic specjalnego. Temple: Będziemy się jeszcze łączyć. Tymczasem do usłyszenia. ???: 'Na razie. ''Połączenie zakończone. Temple obróciła się do Izumi. '''Temple: Wszystko jak należy. Zatarła ręce zadowolona. Izumi: '''Nie sądzisz, że zamęczysz ich na śmierć kolejnym takim zadaniem ? '''Temple: Ależ skąd. Wyrobią sobie przynajmniej kondycje. Szczególnie ten Polak. Izumi: '''A propo niego, widzę niezłą scenkę w kuchni. '''Temple: Daj to na główny obraz. Zmieniliśmy w tym momencie obserwowane osoby w samolocie. Kuchnia: Remigiusz przybył tutaj wraz z Johnem, z którym zaczął się zaznajamiać. Wszak od teraz są w jednym teamie. Będąc zmęczonym po wyzwaniu na Madagaskarze chciał nieco zregenerować siły i trochę pojeść. Nieoczekiwanie napotkał Grubego. Remigiusz: Kur*a no nie, no po prostu kur*a no nie! Na twarzy Grubego pojawia się troll face meme. Remigiusz; John! Trzymaj mnie bo nie ręczę! Ten program mnie trolluje! Kolejny raz! Gruby: 'Raz dwa trzy. Zdenerwujesz się dziś TY! ''John spojrzał się na oboje. '''(PZ)John: Będzie zabawnie. Remigiusz usiadł przy jednym ze stolików. John siadł po jego drugiej stronie. Remigiusz: 'Podaj mi coś do jedzenia. NORMALNEGO! '''Gruby: '''Dla ciebie mam le special. ''Podrzuca mu tacę. Na niej upieczony… myszo jeleń w sosie pieczarkowym. '''Gruby: '''Bon appetite. '''Remigiusz: Are you kidding me ?! Nie ma takiego czegoś jak myszo jeleń. John: Coś więcej wiadomo o tym zwierzęciu ? John zaintrygował się nieco. Gruby: Mylisz się. Jak zawsze jesteś bezmózgiem, grającym tylko w Lola. I nie czytasz wiadomości. Rzucił do Polaka, odwrócił się do Johna. Polak pokazał mu środkowy paluszek. Gruby: Specjalna dostawa tych zwierząt. Apetyczne i zdrowe. Remigiusz: Dam ci szansę. Ostatnią. Obraz z tego miejsca zniknął. Łaźnia: Razem siedzieli tutaj sobie Abner wraz ze swoją dziewczyną Trinity. Trinity: Myślisz, że nasz nowy team będzie sobie radził. Abner: Matthew i Yukiyo są w tamtym. To pierwszy dobry znak, że będzie git. Trinity sięgnęła myślami do poprzedniego odcinka. Trinity: 'Myślisz, że można ufać Sophii ? Proponowała mi i tobie sojusz. ''Trinity zgryzła wargę, gdy przypominała sobie rozmowę. '''Abner: Ona jak i Olivia wydają się dobrymi osobami do przytrzymania naszego pobytu tutaj. Miał nadzieje, że strategicznie rozwiąże to jak trzeba i razem z dziewczyną dotrą do finału. Trinity: Olivia.. no właśnie. Za dużo czasu zajmuje ci pobyt przy niej. Założyła ręce. Kolejny raz objawiała zazdrość. Abner wystawił ręce i pomachał rękami, by uspokoić ją. Abner: Robię to dla naszego dobra. Rozkoszujmy się od teraz tym miejscem. Rozluźnij się. Oboje pozostali w ciszy. Obraz zniknął. Ładownia: Yukiyo znalazła się tutaj. Jeszcze od początku programu nie przebywała w tym miejscu. Nagle dostrzega przy jednej z skrzyń Mario, który usilnie próbuje się dostać. Obok niego były też dwie otwarte już skrzynie. Yukiyo: Yahahaha ktoś tu ma zajęcie ciekawskie. Zachichotała i przyglądała się chłopakowi z łomem. Mario; Daruj sobie śmieszki heheszki. Zdaje się, że przyjdzie nam współpracować. Próbował jakoś zmienić temat i pociągnąć nieco rozmowę w inny ton. Yukiyo: Nie jestem zadowolona z powodu pewnej osoby, z którą muszę dzierżyć współpracę… U Yukiyo pojawiły się gwiazdki w oczach, czerwone gwiazdki.. Mario: Zgaduje, że chodzi o Irinę ? Prawda ? Yukiyo: Moje myśli słysząc te imię są jedne. Wzięła jakiś metalowy odłamek leżący na ziemi i wbiła w skrzynie na wylot. Yukiyo: Pozbyłabym się tej gnidy. Mario: Skoro musimy się z nią męczyć… lepiej by było ją nieco jednak wykorzystać. Yukiyo zerknęła podejrzliwie na chłopaka i jego zdanie. Yukiyo: '''Chcesz ją wywalić w ostateczności ? '''Mario: Mamy dwie bardziej bezużyteczne osoby w programie i drużynie. Yukiyo: Kogo masz na myśli ? Matthew ? Mario: Z nim trzeba było nawiązać nieco kontaktu. Michael, Vicky oraz Irina to nasze cele. W takiej samej kolejności. Yukiyo: Wchodzę w to. Mimo, że wolę Irinę. Oboje wystawili ręce i zgadzając się ze sobą uścisnęli dłonie. (PZ)Mario: I niech sojusz ostanie się do rozłączenia. Hue hue. Obraz po zwierzeniu już nie pojawił się w ładowni. Przeszliśmy gdzie indziej. Sektor z fotelami rekreacyjnymi: Sophia oraz Olivia urządzają tu sobie odpoczynek. Odprężone dyskutują o swojej przeszłości i przyszłości. Olivia: Masz więc starszych braci ? Siedząca obok Sophia przytaknęła głową. Sophia: Owszem. Jednak z jednym z nich… nie mam zamiaru trzymać kontaktu. Zresztą on ze mną również. Jak i pozostałymi. Sophii zrobiło się trochę smutno na myśl o swoim bracie Akio. Olivia: Rodzina tak ma, że się jej nie wybiera. Cóż począć. Olivia wzruszyła ramionami i poklepała Sophię po ramieniu. Olivia: Ja w wieku 14 lat uciekłam z domu. Od tej pory nie mam z nimi kontaktu. Wyższe sfery etc. Chcieli żebym była taka jak oni. Sophia: Brzmi tak samo samolubnie jak mój brat. Olivia: 'Więc chyba coś nas łączy. ''Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do siebie przyjaźnie i odprężały dalej. '''(PZ)Olivia: Sophia jest ok. Liczę, że utrzymam kontakt z nią po programie. (PZ)Sophia: 'Dobrze mieć normalną osobę z boku przy sobie w tym programie. ''Obraz z miejsca z fotelami zniknął. Przed konsolą i telewizorem: Vicky wraz z Michaelem grają tutaj kooperacje w grze Unravel 2. Nieźle się ze sobą dogadują. '''Vicky: W lewo, skocz i pobujaj się by trafić w prawą dziurę, gdzie jest otwór. Michael: Postaram się tak zrobić. Postępował wedle wskazówek. Rezultat to pudło i trafienie minimalnie nad. Michael: Niech to szlag. Vicky: Spokojnie. Próbuj jeszcze raz. Nieco lżej bujaj się, bo za mocno to robisz. Michael: 'Kumam. ''Michael rozbujał się nieco lżej. Wyszło jak trzeba i postać w grze wskoczyła w dziurę, gdzie mogli pójść dalej. '''Michael: Miło się z tobą współpracuje. Vicky: Spoko. To nic takiego. Tylko zwykła gra. Michael: '''Oby i w teamie w show nam tak szło dobrze. '''Vicky: Bądźmy dobrej myśli. Kontynuowali grę i obraz zniknął. Kawiarenka Irina siedziała sobie w spokoju popijając kawkę. Nie trwało długo, a cisza i spokój zostały zakłócone. Irina: Naturlich. Pyszna kawka na dobry start przed następnym wyzwaniem. Spojrzała na ladę bufetu. W pewnej chwili gdy odwróciła wzrok słysząc jakiś szelest, zaś na ladzie pojawiły się liście wanilii. Niemka zdenerwowana spojrzała za teren bufetu w kąciku. Siedział tam Matthew ukryty. Irina zdenerwowana wyciągnęła chłopaka i przystawiła go do ściany samolotu. Irina: Słuchaj nicponiu. Bez takich mi tu numerów. Nie wiem skąd wiesz, ale daruj sobie takie trollowanie. Matthew tylko uśmiechnął się podle. Matthew: Nic mi nie zrobisz. Prowadzące na to nie pozwolą. Irina: Od teraz jesteśmy w jednym teamie. Mogę tobie uprzykrzyć życie w tym samolocie. Matthew: Kto komu uprzykrzy to się jeszcze dowiesz. Irina: Paszoł won mi z oczu. Dzisiejsze pokolenie to dno. Sieg Hail! Irina popchnęła go gdzieś na bok. Matthew: Sprawię ci horror nie z tego świata, świrusko. Mruknął pod nosem i gdzieś poszedł. Irina dokończyła kawę w spokoju dopiero teraz. Obraz pokazał nam samolot, który dotarł do regionu Brazylii zwanym Amazonia. Wylądowali gdzieś w dziczy, na szczęście znaleźli plac bez drzew. Nie było ani trochę śladu cywilizacji. Brazylia, szczegóły wyzwania: Zawodnicy zaczęli powoli wychodzić z środka lokomocji. Tam przed drzewami stały już Temple oraz Izumi. Prowadząca zachęciła ręką do przybliżenia się do niej, aby ogłosić im wyzwanie, które czeka w dziczy. Temple: Witajcie moi kochani uczestnicy. Oto Brazylijska Amazonia. Szeroko rozłożyła ręce. Uczestnicy ziewnęli lub drapali po głowach. Remigiusz: Czeka nas wędrówka kolejna, prawda ? Nieco zdołowany wyciągnął ręce i błagalnym tonem spojrzał na prowadzącą. Temple: Jak już wspominałam na Madagaskarze. Tutaj czeka was równie długa, jak nie dłuższa wędrówka. Pstryknęła palcami. Izumi na chwile poszła i wróciła z kompasami. Sophia: Znowu szukanie czegoś ? Irina: Nie błyszczycie. Mario: Ale zróżnicowanie. Irina jak i Mario przewrócili oczyma. Temple: Na inne zadania też przyjdzie czas. Musicie odnaleźć starożytną piramidę, która wedle legend znajduje się gdzieś niedaleko. Legenda głosi też, że nie dostrzeżecie jej jak zazwyczaj piramidy znane w Meksyku czy też Egipcie widoczne każdemu. Sami musicie odnaleźć ją. Tam też powinien zajmować się skarb, wedle następnej części legendy. Przyniesienie jej to wasz główny cel dzisiaj. Robicie to w drużynach. Oczywiście kompasy wam się przydadzą. Izumi podała każdemu z osobna kompas. Olivia: Jakieś informacje gdzie mamy się udać ? Temple: Tego niestety nie jestem pewna. Sami musicie odnaleźć drogę do niego. Chyba to tyle ode mnie. Jesteście gotowi ? Zawodnicy przytaknęli niemrawo głowami. Niektórzy z nich nerwowo się trzymali za różne części ciała. Temple: 'START JUŻ! ''Drużyny rozdzieliły się. Team Rock podążył w zachodnią stronę. Członkowie Anime Weebs na wschód. Każda z nich szła gęsiego ewentualnie w parach i skrzętnie równych odległościach między każdym z nich. 'Temple: '''Powodzenia. I życzę nie napotkania tubylców. ''Obraz stał się ciemny, gdy wypowiedziała te słowa. Zmieniliśmy obiekt oglądania. Wyzwanie cz.1: Anime Weebs Drużyna ta ruszając na wschód od miejsca lądowania samolotu musiała przedzierać się przez gąszcz traw. Musieli również patrzeć nieco pod nogi, gdyż korzenie drzew bywały rozgałęzione po okolicach i trzeba było uważać by nie potknąć się o któryś z nich. Panował tutaj tropikalny klimat i czuć było świeżym i wyjątkowo czystym powietrzem. Zawodnicy tej drużyny szli gęsiego. Na przodzie dowodził Abner, a za nim Sophia oraz tuż za nią Olivia. Trinity, John i Remigiusz to pozostałe osoby w drugiej części grupki. '''Abner: Trzeba będzie szukać jakichkolwiek wskazówek drużyno. Abner jak i reszta zatrzymali się w tym momencie na chwile. Każde z nich rozglądało swoimi oczyma przemieszczając się przed siebie. Olivia: Nie wiemy gdzie szukać tej całej piramidy. Ktoś ma jakiś pomysł ? Remigiusz: Ja bym zrobił dłuższy postój i odpoczynek. Przysiadł na jakimś większym i mocniejszym konarze z drzew. Głęboko odetchnął próbując odpocząć. Jego wędrówka na Madagaskarze dalej odczuwał jej skutki. John: Trzeba dokładnie przeczesywać ten teren. A jakiś haczyk znajdziemy. Trinity: Tu nie ma nic poza zielskiem, zielskiem… wszędzie tylko pełno zielska. Oderwała jakiś liść z drzewa. Był dość znacznej wielkości. Zaczęła falować w siebie, tworząc nieco wiatru i ochładzała się tym. Sophia: Szukajmy jakichś ukrytych otworów i potencjalnych dźwigni ? Sophia przykucnęła przy ścieżce i badała teren ziemi. Pomyślała, że tylko tak znajdzie jakiś tip prowadzący do piramidy. Remigiusz; Niby jak to może zaprowadzić nas do piramidy ? Trinity: W okolicy nie widać, by piramidy jakieś były. John tymczasem grzebał przy pobliskim drzewie, jakby myśląc o jakimś znalezisku w nim. John: Musi być jakieś tajemne przejście. Abner: 'Trochę zostaniemy tutaj. Kto chce niech zrobi rekonesansu terenu. Nie ma sensu się przemęczać. ''Olivia, Trinity i Remigiusz siedzieli. John i Abner poszli w prawym kierunku szukać poszlak. Sophia pozostała przy badaniu ścieżek wokół miejsce przebywania Polaka oraz dziewczyn. Team Rock: W przypadku drogi nowego Teamu Rock droga stawała się coraz bardziej pod górkę. Całą drogę większość drużyny sprawiała sobie uszczypliwości i drażnienie siebie nawzajem. Na przodzie prowadzili ich Vicky oraz Michael, którzy jedyni skupiali się nad szukaniem piramidy. Pozostali szli za nimi. A to Irina coś wykrzyczała do Mario, Yukiyo czy Matthew, a to Matthew atakował też całą resztę. Jedynie Mario i Yukiyo mieli widoczną sztamę i dogryzali pozostałej dwójce. '''Irina: Jesteście tacy… ah żałosne. Fuhrer by zrobił swoje jakby żył. Matthew: Wracaj zakuwać gimbusów. Irina: Jedyne gimbusy widzę tutaj. Okazy niereformowalne. Mario rzucił jakimś patykiem w Irinę. Irina: '''Wow, ale masz sposoby na dowalaniu mi. '''Mario: Jesteśmy w dziczy, cóż więcej mogę ? Irina założyła ręce i przewróciła oczami. Była dość spokojna. Głównie trzymało ją to, że trzeba współpracować w tym wyzwaniu. Nerwy nic dadzą. Yukiyo: Mogę sprawić, że nieco bardziej odczujesz to. Mrr.. Wyciągnęła jakiś patyk z ziemi, o ostrym zakończeniu. Grupka na chwile zatrzymała się. Wpadli każdy na każdego. Przyczyną było nagłe zatrzymanie się Vicky. Następnie wyraźnie wzburzona rzuciła do całej reszty. Vicky: 'MOGLIBYŚCIE SIĘ SKUPIĆ I OGARNĄĆ SWOJE DUPSKA DO JASNEJ CIASNEJ! ''Każdy spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, włącznie z stojącym obok Michaelem. '''Vicky: Michael idziemy. Michael: Nie tak ostro, przyjaciółko. Irina: 'Powiedz to tamtej trójce. Najchętniej bym zdzieliła, ale bójki tutaj nic nie dadzą. ''Cała wspomniana trójka ruszyła dalej. Zostawili nieco w tyle resztę. '''Mario: O tym właśnie mówiłem, trzeba się ich pozbyć. Yukiyo zrobiła znak ściętej głowy. I pomachała palcami w kierunku Iriny. Yukiyo: 'Wykonamy wyrok na nich jak przegramy. ''Usłyszeli szelest. Zniknął nieoczekiwanie za nimi stojący jeszcze przed chwilą Matthew. Zawodnicy spostrzegli, że go brakuje. '''Mario: Kanalio, gdzie jesteś ? Yukiyo: 'Wyczuwam czyjąś obecność. ''Mario rozejrzał się zdenerwowany. Yukiyo wskazała mu by był cicho, przykładając palec swój do ust. '''Mario: Chodźmy za resztą. Najlepiej już. (PZ)Mario: Nie podoba mi się to. Mario oraz Yukiyo pobiegli czym prędzej dogonić pozostałych. Cały czas obserwowani byli przez tajemnicze pary oczu… Anime Weebs: John wraz z Abner przeszukali nieco okoliczne tereny. Powrócili jednak z wzruszeniem ramion, gdyż nic nie znaleźli. Całość drużyny zdołała wypocząć. Sophia również nic zbyt ciekawego nie znalazła wokół miejsca odpoczynku. John: Nic nie udało się odnaleźć. Abner: Obszar jest ogromny. Powinniśmy drużyno ruszać dalej. Zachęcił, by Olivia, Trinity i Remigiusz ruszyli z nimi dalej. Ci przez jakiś czas nie reagowali. Z czasem wstali niemrawo. Sophia: Ja również nic nie wychwyciłam. Same zwykłe ścieżki. Trinity: Ruszajmy w takim razie. Chyba, że nie wszystko sprawdzone ? Remigiusz: 'Moje zacne cztery litery wypoczęły. Jestem za. ''Pogładził się po swoim tyłku, masując go czule. 'John: '''Pójdziemy na przodzie z Abnerem. ''Sophia podniosła rękę i rzuciła do całej reszty. '''Sophia: Jestem za tym, żebym ja prowadziła. Wy trzymajcie tyły. Abner popatrzył się na chwile na Sophię. W końcu wyrzucił z siebie parę słów. Abner: 'Cóż, jakie zdanie ma o tym reszta ? ''Chłopak spojrzał na pozostałych. Remigiusz i Olivia podnieśli ręce. Abner podniósł na moment barki i wystawił ręce poddając się. 'Abner: '''Uznajmy, że wygrałaś. Prowadź więc. ''Odsunął się i zaprosił Sophie do przejęcia prowadzenia. Ta minęła go i zaczęła prowadzić grupkę. '''Sophia: Będę mogła sprawdzić teren przed nami. I wskazać dobra drogę. John: Jesteś obeznana w takich rzeczach ? Sophia: Za dużo oglądałam National Geographic, żeby nic nie wynieść. Przejechała końcówkami palców o podłoże próbując ustalić coś. Olivia: Do boju drużyno. Zaklaskała by zachęcić drużynę do zadania. Grupka ruszyła. Sophie na czele, za nią Olivia i Remigiusz, potem John a na końcu Trinity i Abner. Ostatnie dwójka szła nieco dalej od reszty. Szeptali do siebie. Trinity: '''Jesteś pewny, że wie co robi ? '''Abner: Nie ma powodu by nie wierzyć jej. Trinity: '''Jak przez nią przegramy ? '''Abner: To ją wyrzucimy. Nie mamy nic do stracenia kotku. Sam też nie wiem gdzie iść. Abner poklepał ochoczo swoją dziewczynę by nie zamartwiała się. Olivia zauważyła, że nieco zostali z tyłu i zwróciła im uwagę. Olivia: 'Chodźcie szybciej bo zaraz nas zgubicie. ''Ponagliła ich. Abner i Trinity nieco przyśpieszyli, dochodząc już pozostałych. Zaś Sophia skrzętnie cały czas szukała tropu. Team Rock: Mario i Yukiyo dołączyli już do reszty drużyny. Ci zauważeni brakiem Matthew postanowili… mieć na niego wywalone i zwyczajnie iść dalej. Jedynie Vicky była za tym, by go poszukać. Przegłosowana jednak 2 do 3 w swoim pomyśle. Drużyna dalej zmierzała pod górkę. Yukiyo co jakiś czas obracała się. Irina dopiero po dłuższej wędrówce zdołała wyczuć obecność tajemniczych osób, śledzących ich. '''Irina: Musimy się ukryć. Schon Vicky: Ale o co cho… ? Irina wzięła za fraki Vicky i Michaela i wtargnęła z nimi w jakieś zarośla, w których nie było całej trójki widać. Mario wskoczył na drzewo przy pomocy liany i ukrył się w nim, gdyż posiadało schronienie dla jednej osoby. Jedynie Yukiyo została na widoku i zaczęła walkę z jakimiś ludźmi, którzy pojawili się przed nią doganiając różową dziewczynę. Yukiyo: Yahahaha! Chodźcie do Yukisi. Byli to chłopi ubrani bardzo skąpo, jedynie odzienie było przy najważniejszej części ciała (if you know what i mean). Uzbrojeni byli w dzidy oraz jeden z siatką na zwierzęta lub też i ludzi. Zarzucili siatkę na Yukiyo, łapiąc ją bez większych problemów. Yukiyo: Pięciu na jednego ? Żałosne cieniasy! Irina: Idiotka. Rzuciła po cichu obserwując zajście w krzakach. ???: 'Idiot. ''Chłopy zabrały gdzieś Yukiyo w siatce. Zapominając nieco o pozostałych uczestnikach z Teamu Rock opuścili teren. Reszta Teamu Rock wyszła ze swoich kryjówek. '''Vicky: Trzeba jej pomóc. Irina: 'Trzeba to ruszać dalej. ''Irina miała gdzieś co się stanie z Yukiyo. '''Vicky: Ale co z nią… Mario: Wyjątkowo jestem po stronie Iriny. Yukiyo niech radzi sobie sama. (PZ)Mario: A wtedy mój plan siada na panewkach. Ale lepsze to niż ryzykowanie życia. Irina: 'Musimy iść dalej. Tylko tak wygramy. ''Powiedziała pewna swego. W jej głowie roiła się wizja, że pozbyła się plebsu wreszcie i ma spokojną przyszłość. 'Michael: '''Vicky, nie damy rady jej pomóc. Oni mają rację. ''Próbował nieco wybić tym pomysł ratunku. Irina i Mario podążyli w przeciwnym kierunku ścieżki, by być byle dalej od miejsca, w które udali się tubylcy. Vicky nie podobał się pomysł, by odpuścić pomoc Yukiyo. Wraz z Michaelem dogoniły pozostałych. '' '' Tymczasem u Matthew, który leżał w jakimś ciemnym tunelu. Matthew powstał obolały i masował się po różnych częściach ciała. 'Matthew: '''Gdzie ja.. jak tu się… znalazłem ? ''I tutaj flashback. Tajemniczy osobnik z łukiem spowodował uruchomienie się w lesie jakiegoś ukrytego wejścia do podziemia. Matthew gdy reszta nie patrzyła na niego wpadł w nią i zniknął im z oczu. Wejście w parę sekund się zamknęło, a ci nie zauważyli tego. Koniec flashbacka. '''Matthew: Nic nie rozumiem z tego co się odwala. Przed nim zapalona była pochodnia. Sam również podniósł leżącą na ziemi pochodnie, której czubek zapalił trzymając blisko już tej zapalonej wcześniej i wiszącej na ścianie. Matthew: Byle się nie zgubić i odnaleźć przejście. Ruszył powolnym krokiem przed siebie, wodząc wzrokiem na boki. Mijając to co kolejne korytarze zaczyna docierać do większego pomieszczenia. Anime Weebs: Zawodnicy tej drużyny przeszli już dość trochę drogi. Sophia nie doczekała się żadnych rezultatów swoich badań terenu. Zaczęła nieco poddawać się. Sophia: 'Nic nie mogę wywnioskować. '''Abner: '''Może jednak powrót do mojego pomysłu w takim razie ? ''Zarzucił. Czas naglił, przebyta droga nie dała żadnych wskazówek. '''Trinity: Mówiłam, że zawali swoje. Mruknęła pod nosem do siebie. Swoje spostrzeżenia przekazałby niedługo Abnerowi. John: Nie powinniśmy się jeszcze poddawać. Olivia: Dokładnie. Wszystko jeszcze przed nami! Remigiusz: 'A ja bym zrobił kolejną przerwę. '(PZ)Remigiusz: Nie jestem dobrym turystą. Ciągle bolą mnie nogi. Remigiusz usiadł na jakimś kamieniu. Nieoczekiwanie uruchomił przejście tajemne, które wynurzyło się i prowadziło ich w podziemny tunel. John: No gratulacje ziomek. John zaklaskał. Olivia dołączyła się. Abner i Trinity przekroczyli próg jednego schodka na dół. Abner: Nie ma czasu na podziw. Teraz mamy jakąś szansę odnalezienia tego co trzeba było. Sophia: Moje tropy nawet zawiodły. Schowała swoje przyrządy. Wzruszyła jedynie ramionami na znalezisko. Remigiusz: Hehehe. Remigiusz zaśmiał się i drapał po głowie z dumą. (PZ)Remigiusz: I kto jest mistrzem? Brawo ja. Drużyna przekroczyła w całości próg schodów i tajemnego wejścia. Moment później przejście zamknęło się samo… Team Rock Pozostałości Teamu Rock błądziły po dżungli. Irina prowadziła szereg byle przed siebie. Miała gdzieś wszystko inne. Mario za nią próbował nadążać, ale z biegiem czasu Irina wprawiała u niego zmęczenie z powodu braków kondycyjnych. Vicky i Michael na samym końcu spoglądali na boki i szukali punktu zaczepienia. Irina: 'Co za...AAA! Robi się źle. ''Irina zatrzymała się i chłopak za nią ją dogonił. Mario próbował złapać nieco lżejszy oddech. '''Mario: Może nie powinnaś tak gnać przed siebie. Doczłapali się do tej dwójki Vicky i Michael. Vicky: Przegramy. Nie ma szans. Michael: Może powinniśmy odpocząć, a potem… Wtedy przed nimi uruchomiło się przejście. Wychodziła z niego osoba, którą był… Matthew: Znowu wy. Na darmo pociągnąłem za tą dźwignię. Vicky: 'Ty jesteś cały! ''Uradowana podbiegła i przytuliła go. Ten zaraz ją odepchnął od siebie. 'Matthew: '''Hola, hola! Plebs mnie nie przytula. '''Mario: '''Gdzieś ty był ? ''Z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na chłopaka. '''Matthew: Nie widać ? W tunelu, szukałem drogi na zewnątrz. Irina: To musi być tunel prowadzący do piramidy. Ona musi być pod ziemią. Irina minęła trącąc Matthew i weszła nieco w przejście. Irina: Ruszać tyłki i za mną! Pozostali wzruszyli ramionami i weszli do środka. Przejście do podziemi się zamknęło. Anime Weebs Wszyscy członkowie tej drużyny zmierzali po tunelach podziemi w Brazylijskiej Amazonii. Na czele szedł z zapaloną pochodnią Abner by oświetlać drogę. Na drugim krańcu Olivia pilnowała tyłów, również z tworzącą światło i ogień pochodnią. Lewo, prawo, prosto, prawo, prosto, lewo, prosto.. tak między innymi posuwali się do przodu członkowie drużyny. Abner: '''Musimy znaleźć drogę, która wydobędzie nas z tych tuneli. '''Sophia: Nawet nie wiemy… czy aby na pewno wydostaniemy się teraz stąd. Trinity: Ja ufam swojemu chłopakowi. I ma racje. Popatrzyła z wyrzutem w stronę Sophii. Ta przewróciła oczami. John: Wszystko przed nami. Oparł się o ścianę ręką, uruchomiając jakiś mechanizm przez dotknięcie przycisku. Było słychać jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Remigiusz: Co to było ludzie? Nagle w tym momencie pod Sophią uruchomiła się zapadnia, w którą wpadła i poleciała w dół z krzykiem. Nie dało się jej przeskoczyć.. w efekcie podzielili się na dwie grupki. Jedna to Abner, Trinity i Remigiusz. Druga John i Olivia. John: '''Cholibka.. tego nie spodziewałem się. '''Remigiusz: Myślicie, że ona żyje ? Spojrzał w otwór i wzdrygnął na samą myśl, że mógłby w nią wpaść. Trinity: Prawie John, dałeś popis. Nie ma co. Abner: Odnajdziemy drogę. Wy z Olivią poszukajcie jakiejś innej. John spojrzał na dziurę. Nikt nie dałby rady jej przeskoczyć. Wystawił porozumiewawcze „ok” i wraz z Olivią zniknął z pola widzenia pozostałej trójki za rogiem. Abner: I nic nie ruszaj jak John, jasne ?! Spojrzał złowrogo w stronę Polaka. Ten odczuł to na tyle, że wzdrygnął na samą myśl. Przytaknął pośpiesznie głową. Cała trójka ruszyła dalej. W tym czasie Sophia spadła w… Sophia: Gdzie ja jestem ? Siedziała w klatce. Obok niej leżała Yukiyo, która chyba spała. Za klatką było znacznie większe pomieszczenie w podziemiach. Jakiś sarkofag, tubylcy, których to wcześniej spotkało Team Rock. Był również tron, na którym siedział zamaskowany król w masce. Tubylcy również w maskach wykonywali przy nim jakiś obrzęd a on patrzył. Można było zauważyć, że po pokonaniu kilku stopni w pomieszczeniu stał wykonany ze złota ocelot, który był wspominany teraz w słowach prowadzącej jako legendarny skarb. Sophia: 'Wypuśćcie mnie! Halo! ''Dwójka z tubylców podeszła do klatki. Jeden z nich, ten mocniej zbudowany rzucił do zamkniętej w klatce uczestniczki. '??: '''My was poświęcić. ''Na co odezwał się i słabiej zbudowany tubylec. Przejechał palcem po metalowej powłoce w klatce. '''??: Wszechmocny Ocelot patrzy. Silniejszy tubylec dodał od siebie. Zatuptał nogami nieco mocniej. ??: I chce ofiary. Tubylcy kontynuowali obrzęd. Sophii został jedynie patrzenie na to. Jej uwagę przykuło to co spowijało się na podłodze przy wschodnim wejściu. Sophia: 'Więc to tak… ''Kamera zanikła z tego miejsca. Team Rock: W prawo. Prosto. W lewo. W prawo. Prosto. W prawo. W lewo. Prosto. - Tak właśnie poprowadziła przez tunele Irina, mając w ręce pochodnie z ogniem. Na końcu grupki szedł Mario. Trzymając również jak i Irina pochodnie w pewnym momencie wpadł na pomysł psikusa. Przystawił pochodnie pod tyłek Matthew, który był przed nim i podpalił go w zadek. '''Matthew: Ku**a ma! Wyprzedził przodowników grupy i pognał przed siebie gdzieś. Reszta popatrzyła ze złością na Mario. Ten uśmiechnął się kłopotliwie. (PZ)Mario: Musiałem tak zrobić. Silniejsze ode mnie. Irina: Brawo nasz dowcipnisiu. Same problemy. Vicky: Oddawaj pochodnie. Zabrała jednym ruchem z jego rąk pochodnie. Michael wyprzedził Irinę i chciał podążyć dalej. Jednak zobaczył, że przed nim była pułapka w postaci zjazdu na dół. Matthew musiał w niego wpaść. Michael: Mamy problem. Matthew tu wpadł. Reszta podeszła, zerknęła na dziurę w podłodze. Irina: I znowu nam zaginął. Vicky: Mogło to i nas spotkać… Mario: Podziękujecie mi później. Wracamy na zakręt. Michael: Widzę jakąś dźwignię… Irina: Nie ruszaj jeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJ Za późno. Michael pociągnął za dźwignię i cała czwórka jak i Matthew zjeżdżała teraz na dół przez pułapkę w podłodze. Mario: '''Kretyn. '''Irina: Ćwierćmózg. Po dłuższych wybojach w zjeżdżalni wjechali tam, gdzie wcześniej znalazła się Sophia i Yukiyo. Był i Matthew. Cała drużyna znalazła się w klatce. Mario: '''No to się popisałeś. '''Irina: Wszyscy się popisaliście. Matthew: 'Świetny żart z podpalaniem tyłka. Naprawdę gratuluje pomysłu. ''Wyczuć było zdenerwowanie w całej drużynie. Sophia tylko miała pytajniki nad głową. Król tubylców podszedł do nich. Był lichej postawy i stanął przed klatką. Tubylcy tylko patrzyli na to. Król odezwał się. '''???: Przegranych wyzwania już znamy w takim razie. Sophia: Wytłumacz im o co chodzi skoro przegrali. Vicky: To wy porwaliście Yukiyo! Yukiyo: Co ty nie powiesz ? Yukiyo wstała dopiero teraz, wcześniej postanowiła nieco zdrzemnąć się. ???: Takie było nasze zadanie. Król jak i tubylcy odsłonili swoje twarze. Uczestnicy zobaczyli jego oblicze. My widzieliśmy go jedynie z tyłu głowy. Mario: Też mi wybór na króla tego miejsca. Obraz się zaciemnił. Anime Weebs Zawodnicy tej drużyny rozdzieleni na dwie grupy byli w coraz to szerszych korytarzach, gdzie mogli wybierać kilka dróg z wyborem. Po jednym z takich pomieszczeń dostali się przed oblicze króla. Trinity, Abner i Remigiusz ukryli się przed wyjściem na teren wroga. Widzieli w klatce Sophię. Tubylcy znów byli w maskach. Król również. Trinity: '''Widzę Sophię. '''Remigiusz: Moja była drużyna również jest. (PZ)Remigiusz: Łezka musi w oku kręci jak słyszę Team Rock. Mam jakby dejavu. Abner: A ja widzę… kable ? Na ziemi rzeczywiście były i kable prowadzącego do jakiegoś zamkniętego pomieszczenia. Wychodzi z niego w tym momencie… Trinity, Abner: Shana?! Remigiusz: 'To ją też porwali ? ''Trinity walnęła z pięści w łeb Remigiusza. '''Trinity: To tylko ustawka zakuta pało. Tubylcy jak i Shana usłyszeli głosy tej trójki. Shana; 'Możecie już wyjść. Właśnie wygraliście wyzwanie. Team Rock został złapany w całości, dzięki czemu wygrywacie. '???: Wreszcie mogę skończyć ze swoją rolą tutaj. Król zdjął maskę. Okazał się to Cody. Cody: 'Czemu mi kazaliście być akurat tutaj. '''Shana: '''Taka była wola Temple ''Wzruszyła jedynie ramionami. Po chwili pojawili się tu również i John z Olivią. Abner wytłumaczył im w krótkiej scence, że wygrali. '''Sophia: A co z tym ? Wskazała na złotego ocelota. Shana: Zwykła podróbka. Wykonana przezemnie. Cody: 'Już chce wracać do domu. Czuje się tu nieswojo. ''Pogładził się po lewym ramieniu drugą ręką. '''Mario: Helou… może wypuśćcie nas ? Zawodnicy w klatce zostali wypuszczeni. Shana połączyła się w tym czasie z Temple. Wyjawiła jej wszystko, co działo się w wyzwaniu oraz jego wynik. Temple: Doskonała robota. Team Rock widzimy się na ceremonii. Zaś Anime Weebs może świętować. W Anime Weebs każdy z osobna przybił sobie piątkę. Team Rock zrezygnowany wyraźnie. Każdy patrzył na każdego ze złością. Temple pstryknęła palcami i nastąpiła zmiana scenerii. Samolot, ceremonia: Wszyscy zawodnicy czy członkowie ekipy posprzątali po sobie z terenów podziemi w Amazonii. Anime Weebs świętowali już zwycięstwo w samolocie, który teraz udawał się w krótką podróż do Rio de Janeiro. Team Rock zaś podążył na ceremonię. Temple: Witam was na pierwszej ceremonii po nowym podziale. Jak się czujecie ? Irina: Ja nie mam sobie nic do zarzucenia. Zrobiłam co mogłam Mario: Może przejdźmy do sedna. Matthew: Nie znam zasad ? Mario spojrzał na niego z iskrami w oczach. Matthew jedynie uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Temple: A no tak. Ty i Yukiyo jeszcze nie byliście. Idziecie podbić w naszym kibelku osobę, która ma odpaść. Jeśli zostaniecie otrzymacie orzeszki jako symbol przetrwania. Yukiyo: Zrozumiałam. Ekran w tym momencie podzielił się na 6 części. W każdym to inny uczestnik Teamu Rock był widziany jak oddał głos. Temple: Podjęliście decyzje. Spójrzmy na wyniki. Wszyscy byli wyraźnie pewnie swego, że zostaną. Temple: Jeden głos na Mario. Jeden głos na Irinę. Mario: Irina! Irina: Mario! Zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Temple: Jeden głos na Michaela. Drugi głos na Michaela. Michael: Eeee.. co ja takiego zrobiłem ? (PZ)Mario: Raz, dwa, trzy wylecisz ty. Temple: Drugi głos na Irinę. Ostatni głos wędruje do… Irina: Niewdzięczne bachory! Już ja wam zrobię holocaust! Michael było widać jak pot spływa mu z czoła. Temple: Irina! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Temple:… zostajesz z nami. Michael ma 3 głosy. Irina: 'YEA! ''Michael wstał i spuścił głowę. '''Michael: Powodzenia Vicky. Temple podarowała mu spadochron. Ten wziął go i ubrał. Następnie pomachał na koniec pozostałym i skoczył. Temple: To tyle na dzisiaj! Kto następny padnie ofiarą programu ? Jak poradzi sobie Team Rock ? Oraz czy Irina jest teraz w tarapatach ? Irina: Irina wygra ten program! Temple: 'Oglądajcie nas już wkrótce w Total Drama: New World! ''Po napisach ujawniono głosowanie: '''Mario: Michael – to przez niego przegraliśmy! Matthew: Mario – za podpalenie mi tyłka! Irina: '''Moim ostatecznym wyborem powinien być Mario, jednak muszę powiedzieć… Michael. '''Yukiyo: Michael.. bo Mario tak kazał. Wybacz.. albo i nie. Huehuehue. Vicky: '''Muszę powiedzieć.. że mam dość Iriny. '''Michael: Wspólnie z Vicky typuje Irinę. Scena po napisach. 'Michael: '''No cóż, zdarza się i tak ? ''Wylądował on w tym momencie w dżungli… Znowu. Tym razem jednak na terenie goryli. 'Michael: '''Moja klątwa nadal trwa… ''Goryle ruszyły na niego a obraz zniknął. Koniec sceny. Słuszna eliminacja? Tak Nie Mógłby ktoś inny... Faworyt 1 Matthew Irina Vicky John Trinity Abner Kilku z nich Faworyt 2 Olivia Remigiusz Mario Yukiyo Sophia Kilku z nich Kto następny wyleci twoim zdaniem? Irina Mario Vicky Remigiusz Abner Olivia Ktoś inny.. Powrót Grubego to ? Dobry pomysł Średni Nah bad idea Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: New World